Tarde Demais
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Kai's POV. Kai conta a história de quando, pela primeira vez, amou alguém... Mas também conta que,quando percebeu isso, já era tarde demais para aproveitar.


**Tarde demais!**

"Eu não aprendi a sentir...não aprendi a amar, nem a chorar...até que ela apareceu!"

Eu estava no meu canto, como sempre cuidados daqueles gatos que vivem me perseguindo não sei o por que, mas não me importo...até que um dia, quando eu estava cuidando de um deles, e uma garota apareceu! Devo admitir que a achei bonita, muito bonita por sinal... tinha longos cabelos até a sua cintura bem pretos e lisos e olhos lindamente cor de âmbar!

Ela simplesmente assobiou e o tal gato preto foi até ela e pulou em seu colo...no começo não entendi nada daquilo, não sabia que aquele gato que tanto me perseguia "tinha alguém", mas era isso mesmo...meio estranho, mas fácil de se compreender! Ela apenas olhou para mim, como se estivesse de alguma forma me agradecendo por algo, se virou e foi embora...nunca irei esquecer disso!

No dia seguinte, lá estava eu sozinho de novo, dessa vez sentado em um banco da praça, pois afinal eram férias...Max estava em Nova Iorque visitando sua mãe e sua querida namoradinha Meriam; Rei estava em sua terra natal com sua antiga equipe e sua "amiga mais que amiga", Mariah! E Takao aqui aproveitando seu novo romance com Hiromi, devo dizer que até que enfim eles se acertaram...e o Kenny? Bah, afinal por que estou falando deles! Nem eu sei...deixa isso para lá vai...afinal, nesse momento minha atenção foi desviada novamente! Aquele gato preto simplesmente pulou em cima de mim com tudo, sem ao menos dar algum tipo de aviso como um simples miado que iria servir muito bom... foi quando "ela" se aproximou de mim e tirou o gato de cima de meu colo, sem mais nem menos!

**Ela**: Ai, me desculpe...sabe, meu gatinho não sabe se comportar! Me desculp...ei, espera! Você é aquele garoto do parque ontem, que estava com o meu gatinho...certo?

Ela apenas perguntou, nem se apresentou nem nada...estranha, assim eu a descrevia naquele tempo, antes de tudo!

**Eu**: Sim, sou eu...esse gato é seu né? Não sabia, nem imaginava que ele tivesse um dono... que coisa estranha! u.u

**Ela**: Ei! Está me chamando de estranha ou o meu gato? Você não tem esse direito sabia ô garoto!

**Eu**: Por mim tanto faz...agora porque não vai brincar com esse seu gatinho aí e me deixa em paz como eu estava até você chegar?- A olhei friamente, a qual retrucou...

**Ela**: Ai calma, seu grosso...ei garoto, você não tem sentimentos não? Mas que falta de respeito a sua...

**Eu**: E se eu te disser que realmente não tenho sentimentos?

Nesse momento ela pareceu muito chocada por sinal, não sei porque direito mas foi isso que eu notei...estava meio que paralisada, parecia ter ficado sem palavras para retrucar novamente, o que realmente achei estranho...como se desde que a vi não achei nada estranho!

**Ela**: Talvez...alguém só precisasse te ensinar a sentir...- Apenas sussurou, talvez numa tentativa de fazer com que eu não ouvisse, mas pelo contrário! Ouvi perfeitamente, mas nada falei...apenas me levantei e me retirei dali, sem ao menos lhe dar um tchau ou uma satisfação, nem olhei para trás e por isso não sei quanto mais ela permaneceu ali!

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, não me preocupei mais e parei de pensar e tudo que havia acontecido ontem, lá na praça! Fui então até o observatório da cidade e fiquei lá a observar silenciosamente o céu...como sempre, sozinho! Pelo menos era o que eu achava né, aquela "piveta" apenas apareceu atrás de mim e tampou meus olhos, como se eu não soubesse quem era...mesmo não querendo admitir, seu perfume nunca esqueci...um maravilhoso aroma de flor de cerejeira! Retirei suas mãos de meus olhos e me virei, lá estava ela...sorrindo por alguma razão que até hoje desconheço por completo e olhando fixamente para mim, de um modo que me deixava e ainda deixa intrigado!

**Eu**: O que você quer?

**Ela**: Ai calma Kai, mas que coisa...

**Eu**: Como sabe meu nome?

**Ela**: Ai credo, como você é bobinho...você era um dos BladeBreakers certo? Você é um dos famosos no ramo de Beyblade...pensa que eu não sei? Até parece...

**Eu**: T�, tá...mas o que quer?

Ela: Hmmm... nada! Apenas estava passando por aqui e te encontrei!

**Eu**: Sei...

**Ela**: Você é muito desconfiado e também muito frio sabia...credo! Que horror, você deveria expressar melhor seus sentimentos sabia! Moleque estressado...

**Eu**: Em primeiro lugar não me chame de moleque, e em segundo lugar já lhe disse que... que eu não tenho sentimentos!

Percebi algo estranho nesse momento...ela abaixou a cabeça, ainda encostada no para-peito ao meu lado, e sua expressão havia mudado pois agora estava de algum jeito...triste e angustiada, eu podia perceber isso em seus olhos que mostravam tudo!

**Ela**: Mas...isso é impossível...afinal, todo mundo possuí...sentimentos!

**Eu**: Porque afirma isso com tanta certeza, hein garota?

**Ela**: Por que eu acredito nos sentimentos humanos...e pode me chamar de...Hime!

**Eu**: Sabe, Hime, não te entendo...realmente você é estranha!

Ela me olhou rapidamente, com uma cara meio emburrada pelo que eu havia falado...mas tudo bem! Eu me afastei e já ia indo embora...quando...ela chega ao meu lado, puxando-me pelo braço...

**Ela**: Ei! Aonde vai, Kai?

**Eu**: Não é da sua conta...e dá para você soltar meu braço! Mas que atrevimento...

**Ela**: Para de ser implicante e venha comigo...vamos tomar um sorvete!

Esquisito? Sim, completamente esquisito! Não entendi a reação daquela garota...entao simplesmente fui tomar o bendito sorvete com ela! Flocos para mim, chocolate para ela! Hunf, credo...como alguém pode gostar de algo tão doce e enjoativo como o chocolate? O tão "idolatrado" chocolate...ai, mas porque estou pensando nisso! Agora eu que me sinto estranho...que horror!

Por alguma razão, nesse momento simplesmente parei para pensar que talvez ela estivesse certa...que eu possuo sentimentos e que só preciso de alguém que me ensine a senti-los livremente! Mas que besteira...mas pensando bem, não era besteira...bah, deixa para l�!

Fomos ao parque para apreciarmos melhor nosso sorvete...hunf, e eu idiota como sou, fui logo perguntando sobre a vida dela...

**Eu**: Então, como é seu nome verdadeiro?

**Ela**: E se eu não disser?

**Eu**: Tanto faz...mas o que posso saber de você?

**Ela**: Mas o que EU posso saber de você?

**Eu**: Realmente você é bem atrevida...mas, tudo bem! Não tenho muito a contar, sou o segundo melhor lutador de beyblade do mundo, vivo sozinho desde que meu avó foi detido anos atrás pelas suas ações ilegais, e que hoje vivo sozinho mesmo...u.u e agora sobre você!

**Ela**: Está bem...bom, não sou muito boa em esportes, entre eles em beyblade, infelizmente! Vivo com minha mãe adotiva desde que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando eu era pequena, amo gatos e também anime e mang�, e claro sou muito feliz, apesar de não ter muitos amigos...

**Eu**: Porque não tem muitos amigos?o.o

**Ela**: Por causa de uma doença que eu tenho, tento não me aproximar demais das pessoas... isso faz com que eu não tenha muitos amigos, praticamente nenhum! Se eu puder te considerar um amigo, então devo dizer que você é meu único...

Fiquei perplexo com o modo natural que ela falava coisas tão tristes e tão torturantes aos ouvidos de qualquer um...até mesmo aos meus! Mas...uma doença! O que isso tinha a ver afinal? Era o que eu precisava saber...

**Eu**: Mas que doença é essa? Que lhe faz se afastar dos outros e não tentar nenhum compromisso...

**Ela**: Prefiro não falar sobre isso...por favor!

**Eu**: Claro!

Depois disso, simplesmente cada um foi para um lado...eu voltando para casa, e ela para a sua própria casa! Naquela noite só conseguia pensar naquela garota...Hime! Por algum motivo isso me acontecia, mas não sabia qual era esse motivo que o deixava confuso a cada minuto...só conseguia pensar nos olhos cor de âmbar daquela garota que o deixava em transe e fazia meu coração estranhamente bater mais rápido, que me fazia sentir um calor subir-me pelo rosto, algo que eu não sabia descrever, algo realmente novo para mim...para meu coração frio e até o momento sem sentimentos!

Dia após dia fomos passando cada vez mais tempo juntos, nem sei por que,mas parei de me importar com isso...a presença dela me faz bem! Até que, nessa tarde, estavamos num campo florido...mas entre dezenas de flores diferentes, ela só se encantava pelas flores de cerejeira...algo tão indefeso e tão apreciado pela garota! Era estranho, mas eu gostava de vê-la ali, colhendo e aproveitando o aroma das flores que tanto adorava...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mal eu tinha percebido e já haviam passado dois meses desde que nos conhecemos, muito rápido por sinal! De alguma forma eu fui percebendo aos poucos que...que ela ia cada vez mais se afastando de mim, mas isso me deixava estranho, confuso, com raiva disso tudo... queria entender o porque disso tudo, mas ela não me dizia...até que a encostei contra a parede...ou ela me dizia ou eu nem sei o que faria...

**Eu**: Vamos, me responda...porque está se afastando de mim, Hime? Cada dia você está mais distante, mais longe...porque?

**Ela**: Eu estou doente...já lhe disse isso...

**Eu**: Escuta aqui...isso não é motivo para se afastar...

**Ela**: É sim...não quero me aproximar demais de ninguém, para que eu nem essa pessoa sofra no final...pois saiba que...sinônimo de amar, é sofrer!

**Eu**: Amar? Como assim?

**Ela**: Você não entende mesmo não é Kai! Será que não compreende o quanto eu...o quanto eu te amo!

Foi como se eu entrasse em transe...de algum modo amei ouvir tais palavras...mas não entendo, ainda, porque...ou melhor, não entendia!

**Eu**: Bom...errr...Hime...

Ela: Hunf! Eu to doente...a três anos atrás, quando eu tinha 13 anos, o médico alegou eu ter Leucemia...sabe o que é isso? Por isso não me aproximo demais das pessoas...já aceitei a minha doença e a minha morte em pouco tempo, mas sinto medo de que eu acabe sofrendo por alguém ao morrer...não quero isso, simplesmente não quero! E justo agora eu me apaixono por você...o que vai me fazer sofrer é o fato de você não me corresponder, mas o que mais vai me fazer sofrer...será o fato de eu não poder nem ao menos ser...sua amiga!

Ela se virou e saiu correndo, nem me deixou argumentar...mas também o que eu diria? Depois de tudo aquilo eu mesmo não sabia o que ao menos pensar...como eu agiria? Queria Ter a resposta para essa simples pergunta...mas não tinha! Apenas voltei para casa e lá fiquei...fiquei a pensar em tudo...nesses meses que passamos juntos como amigos ou acompanhantes um do outro, desde que nos conhecemos, e principalmente fiquei a pensar no que eu sentia!

Ela me ama, mas o que eu sinto por ela? Pela primeira vez comecei a dar mais valor aos sentimentos...comecei a desejar tê-los para poder corresponde-la e faze-la feliz mais um tempo...mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu me sentia mal! Mais eu me sentia triste por sua morte, por não poder corresponde-la e...mas, será mesmo que eu não poderia corresponde-la? Essa foi a pergunta que ficou martelando tanto na minha mente, quanto em meu coração...alias, nem mais me lembrava que tinha um coração, mas tenho e já passou da hora de eu aprender a entende-lo!

Por horas, por horas refleti sobre tudo antes pensado...mas nada! A resposta não vinha a minha mente...foi quando o telefone tocou...apenas me levantei e atendi, esperando ser nada de importante, talvez até o Takao me enchendo o saco como sempre...mas era outra coisa, algo que fez minhas pernas ficarem bambas de tanto sofrimento que senti quando escutei aquilo dito por uma mulher aos prantos do outro lado da linha...Era sobre Hime! Naquela madrugada, as 3:48 da manhã, ela havia tido um derrame e estava no hospital, internada sem prévia para sua saída ou recuperação...fui até lá o mais rápido que podia! Até que enfim cheguei ao seu quarto...

**Eu**: Hime...você está bem?

**Ela**: Hunf, estou viva não estou!

Disse estranhamente calma, o que até chegou a me assustar um pouco...

**Ela**: Mas...o que faz aqui?

**Eu**: Vim ver como estava...

**Ela**: Não sei como consegue me encarar depois de tudo que eu disse...mas, isso não importa mais...sinto-me cada vez mais próxima da morte!

**Eu**: Não diga isso...por favor! Sinceramente, sentiria muito a sua falta...pois você foi a única pessoa que me fez companhia enquanto eu andava sem rumo algum...

**Ela**: Sabe foi maravilhoso te encontrar Kai, você me fez enxergar melhor a vida...a querer viver um pouco mais e consegui! Ainda estou aqui...mas...acho que...

Não a deixei terminar e lhe interrompi com um beijo...um beijo? Na verdade o meu primeiro, nunca havia beijado outra garota antes...ninguém! Aquelas palavras que ela dizia eram dolorosas demais para mim, e durante isso que eu percebi...

**Eu**: Eu te amo muito Hime...

**Ela**: Também te amo Kai!

**Eu**: Mas antes me diga...qual é o seu nome?

**Ela**: Hmmm...meu nome é...Yami!

E nos beijamos mais uma vez...mas a felicidade durou pouco, pois logo pude ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor dos aparelhos médicos, os frios e sem vida lábios da garota perto dos meus e sua mão gelada que não segurava mais a minha desde que nos beijamos! Sim, ela se foi...e para sempre, dessa vez!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Até hoje, um ano depois de sua morte, ainda venho ao seu túmulo para lhe trazer flores...sim, flores de cerejeira! Suas prediletas! Tão perfumadas e doces como ela, lindas como sempre...sempre as deixo em seu túmulo todos os dias e venho lhe contar as novidades sobre a minha vida...algo inútil eu sei, mas que me fazia bem de alguma forma! E isso eu repito...todos os dias, custe o que custar...

Finalmente alguém me ensinou a sentir, a entender meu coração e a aceitar os meus sentimentos melhor, mas...quando aprendi a sentir...já era Tarde demais para viver esse sentimento, único em minha vida...até hoje!

**Fim**

**Eh isso ai pessoal...mais um fic minha de Beyblade! Espero q tenham gostado, eu achei muito dramatico...' mas tudo bm! Me mandem Reviews hein! Ah claro, desculpem-me mas eh q eu sou fascinada pelo nome Yami...XDDD**

**Bjuxx...Yami!**


End file.
